


STARSKY AND HUTCH TALK ABOUT DEATH

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, Short Story, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	

“Hey Hutch?” 

“Yeah Starsk?”

“You ever think about it?”

“Think about what?”

“Dying.”

“What brought that up?”

“Well, do you?”

“Sometimes. But more often than not, I think about YOU dying.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. So, do YOU ever think about it?”

“Yeah. But I think about YOU dying more than I think about it being me.”

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are.”

“Wanna call out for pizza?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“You got beer in the fridge.”

“What do you think?”

“I think I got very lucky the day I met you.”

“That makes two of us Buddy.”


End file.
